The present invention relates to frames for supporting fabric for needlework and the like, more particularly, to adjustable frames for holding the work piece in a preferred orientation.
In performing needlework activity, upon a sheet of fabric, the fabric is mounted in a hoop to provide a taut and planar surface through which to perform, needlework, such as quilting, embroidery and needlepoint. Both top and bottom surfaces of the fabric must be accessible to the user as the quilting operation involves passing a needle and thread repeatedly through the plane of the fabric.
A typical structure used to hold needleworking fabric is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,965 (McGillivray, 1986) which discloses an adjustable quilting frame with a base having an articulated jointed arm pivotally attached and a cradle attached to the far end of the articulated arm for manipulating the hoop. All of the joints include releasable locking nuts so as to position or orient the hoop at a number of desired angles at a variety of distances from the base of the device.
Another structure for supporting fabric for needlework activities is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,737 (Solaini). Solaini discloses an embroidery frame which includes a jig consisting of inner and outer concentric hoops, the outer hoop being split and having a tightening screw extending between its ends so that it can be tightened about the periphery of the inner hoop. The fabric is stretched across the inner hoop and held in position by clamping the arrangement of the outer hoop against the inner hoop. The hoops are mounted to a floor stand by an upright post and a pivot connection, so that the hoops can be tilted relative to the horizontal.
Another device for supporting fabric for needlework activity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,718 (Parsons). The Parsons frame work differs from the Solaini frame work in that the bracket supporting the concentric hoops is attached to a floor stand by a ball-and-socket connection, which permits the hoop to be tilted from the horizontal in any direction.
The frames disclosed, however, do not provide for an adjustable frame that holds the concentric hoops horizontally away from the frame support legs such that a chair of the quilter and the quilter's feet may be free from entanglement with the frame support legs. That is, the device of the present invention provides for an adjustable hoop support frame mounted on a vertical support column so as to rotatably pivot, and a horizontal plane perpendicular to the vertical support column. Such an adjustable frame provides an area beneath and above the quilting hoop that is substantially free from obstructions.
In addition, the aforementioned inventions fail to provide for a device where the jointed arm on which the hoop is retained may be lengthened or shortened, such that a shorter lever arm is acting at the joint of the arm. That is, the device of the present invention provides the length of the jointed arm may be adjustably preset at the joint between the two arm members of the jointed arm.
Finally, the device of the present invention provides for a device which is foldable into a compact size for ease of transportation. That is, the device of the present invention provides for the main members thereof to be easily and compactly folded together.
These and other objects of this invention are provided by a horizontal basemounted device for adjustably locating a quilting hoop, the device comprising a vertical support column, said vertical support column having a first end and a second end, the second end thereof having means to anchor said vertical support column to the horizontal base such that said vertical support column projects substantially vertically from the horizontal base; a jointed arm, said jointed arm comprising a first arm member and a second arm member, the two arm members each having a free end and a fixed end, the fixed end of the first arm member being rotatably mounted to said vertical support column so as to rotate about the axis of said vertical support column in a plane perpendicular thereto, the free end of the first arm member rotatably attached to the fixed end of the second arm member such that the second arm member also rotates in a plane perpendicular to said vertical support column; a rotatable bar adjustably mounted to the free end of the second arm member, said rotatable bar having a longitudinal axis at a fixed distance from and parallel to the second arm member; a quilting hoop support beam having means to mount quilting hoops of different sizes; an axle for rotatably mounting said quilting hoop support beam at a center thereof, to said rotatable bar; and means to releasably attach the quilting hoops to said quilting hoop support beam.